Silver Mt. Zion
Silver Mt. Zion is an alien from Tech 10: Star Spirit. Abilities Silver Mt. Zion's abilities include: *13 Angel Guard **This ability allows her to conjure up to thirteen ethereal phantoms to protect designated targets. Once a phantom is assigned to a person, they will float behind them and create a silver wall of light that causes any and all harm and misfortune to rebound away from them. *Holy Fire **This silver fire allows her to selectively incinerate nearly any object. If she chooses not to burn something with it, the fire has a purifying effect, cleansing the object of any dark presences and immoral ideology. *Intangibility *Flight Appearance Silver Mt. Zion is a silver humanoid alien donned in metallic silver armor. A helmet covers most of her face, and two silver rings orbit her body. She has six wings on her back that don't seem to move when she flies, and she has Holy Fire constantly streaming from her wrists and ankles. The rings orbiting her each have six eyes on them. When a phantom is dispatched, one of the eyes opens and glows white. If all twelve eyes on the the ring are opened and the final phantom is sent out, then the center portion of her helmet will withdraw to reveal the smaller thirteenth eye. As stated by Herc in Blood and the Moon, Silver Mt. Zion is apparently huge, being too large to fit inside a cargo elevator. Weaknesses Silver Mt. Zion is only able to create a maximum of 13 phantoms at any given moment, limiting the amount of people she can protect. In addition, she has practically no offensive skill outside of her Holy Fire. This may or may not be considered a weakness, per se, but when her Holy Fire purifies its target of immoral ideologies, what is changed is not up to the user; rather, the purification process follows a single truth: anything destructive or harmful to any part of the universe is seen as "immoral". Appearances *''Window Shopper: Part 2'' (Debut) *''Secret Valentine'' Planet and Species Information Silver Mt. Zion is a Praesignis from an unknown planet. Not much is known about the Praesignis, as they evidently vanished millenia ago, leaving behind only myths and hearsay. Given that Swarm 2 has a scan of their DNA, it can be assumed that they still exist somewhere in the universe, but it is currently unknown where. Gallery Silver Mt. Zion.png|The original design. SMZPhantom.png|One of SMZ's Phantoms. Trivia *Silver Mt. Zion was based on the following Bible excerpts: **"As for the likeness of the living creatures, their appearance was like burning coals of fire, and like the appearance of lamps:" - Ezekiel 1:13 **"As for their rings, they were so high that they were dreadful; and their rings were full of eyes round about them four." - Ezekiel 1:18 **"And under the firmament were their wings straight, the one toward the other: every one had two, which covered on this side, and every one had two, which covered on that side, their bodies." - Ezekiel 1:23 **"And I saw as the colour of amber, as the appearance of fire round about within it, from the appearance of his loins even upward, and from the appearance of his loins even downward, I saw as it were the appearance of fire, and it had brightness round about."- Ezekiel 1:27 **"John answered, saying unto them all, I indeed baptize you with water; but one mightier than I cometh, the latchet of whose shoes I am not worthy to unloose: he shall baptize you with the Holy Ghost and with fire:" - Luke 3:16 *Silver Mt. Zion's height in centimeters is a reference to the holy number 777, which holds significance in several religions, especially Christianity. Category:Aliens Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Defense Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Winged Aliens